Frame-compatible half resolution (FCHR) solutions for 3D content delivery suffer from degraded spatial resolution because the half resolution 3D content only contains half resolution image frames subsampled from full resolution 3D image frames.
Frame-compatible full resolution (FCFR) solutions may be used to produce full resolution 3D image frames by sending half resolution 3D image frames through a base layer and sending complementary half resolution 3D image frames through an enhancement layer. The half resolution 3D image frames and the complementary half resolution 3D image frames may be combined by a recipient device into 3D image frames at full resolution.
However, the dual-layer FCFR solutions implement low-pass filtering to reduce/remove aliasing in the half resolution image frames. As high frequency content in the image frames is removed by low-pass filtering, it is not possible for a downstream device to recover all the fine details and textures that were in the high spatial frequency content. While full resolution 3D image frames might still be constructed, the pixels in the 3D image frames would have been irreversibly altered by low-pass filtering and could not be used to reproduce the original resolution and sharpness in original 3D content that gives rise to the 3D image frames.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section. Similarly, issues identified with respect to one or more approaches should not assume to have been recognized in any prior art on the basis of this section, unless otherwise indicated.